The GAaJTWGCaK -No Matt that's WAY to long
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: The G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K also known as The Get-Abby-and-Joe-Together-Without-Getting-Caught-and-Killed! (Well called that until Matt can Shorten) Join us in a roller-coaster ride of matchmaking but will it work? Read to find out and give us your ideas- T for Townsend and a PROPER story ") Dedicated to Swiftluver101
1. The Idea

**Hey People, Rosie alone, Sorry for not Uploading anything... Wedding stuff and all that lot.**

**Now I said I was doing a 5-Shot, that's on hold until SOMEONE TELLS ME WHAT A WAFFLE TASTES LIKE! And this will probably be a story **Gasp** I know and Cameron Killed Carl not Chaz or Jimmy (I like my EMMERDALE)**

* * *

**So without thither ado I hereby Dedicate this story to our first ever Reviewer**

_**Swiftluver101 **_

**We thank you**

* * *

**Disclaimer= Once I get into this I'll do proper disclaimers but for Now… …Disclaimed**

* * *

"Don't you think that Joe and Abby should get together Edward?"

"Pardon." Edward said to Matt quickly to show he wasn't listening.

"If you'd listened then you would know that I said that Joe and Abby should get together." Matt replied smiling in glory to catch Edward when he wasn't concentrating.

"You know, I've personally never thought about it but… …now that you mention it… I guess they should." Edward nodded agreeing to Matt's thought.

"Are you going on a Mission soon?" The ever inquisitive Matt asked.

"You certainly like to change the subject don't you?"

"Just answer the Question already Edward!" Matt insisted with an exited gleam in his eye.

"No."

"Well that was easy wasn't it?" Matt said "Now how about we put aside our differences…"

"Do we even have any differences?"

"…No but." Matt paused for dramatic effect "How about we put aside our _Metaphorical _differences aside and work together to hook them up?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No as if you say no I'll complain to Rach and she'll use her Rachel ways to make your life hell."

"Well I was going to say yes anyway but that's just another reason…"

"So… what's the conclusion?"

"Okay"

"Really!?" Matt let his surprise show before putting back his normal face on. "Welcome to the Get-Abby-and-Joe-Together-Without-Getting-Caught-and-Killed operation! Mightn't I need to shorten that a bit?"

"Yes Matt unless you call it the G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K which is still long."

"Okay I'll think about that later. Do you want a Coffee or something saying as we _are _in a coffee shop?" Matt asked while throwing his arms out wide to emphasise his point while getting up to go to the counter.

"I'll have anything Decaff if you're offering."

"Why Decaff?!" Matt said in Disbelief

"I find if you avoid caffeine then you tend to be less stressed." Edward told him.

"I might try that." And with that he sundered of to the counter.

* * *

**See first chapters short but... Ya know.**

* * *

NOW WE HAVE VERRY FEW Ideas so...

...If you have an idea we will lap it up like Lucozade!

**And i love Lucozade**

**I'm gonna try to guess how many reviews there are gonna be but the bars high (3) so review! **

**We also like dedications *Nudge nudge Wink for you to review and get one***


	2. Anti-Caffeine Problems

**Hello, Rosie again. Loved the fact I had two reviewers I'm like 1 more and that's how many I predicted! So thanks to **_Guest_** and **_blubrryblu _**this part of the story goes to you. Told you I do shout out stuff!**

**Now reading this I think I might be a bit obsessed with Lucozade. Well it's better than the last chapter.**

* * *

**ALSO WE LOOKING FOR A **_beta _**so, you wanna beta?**

* * *

All rights reserved in this disclaimer

* * *

"How do you live without caffeine?" Matt asks, running up to Edward while tightening up the lid of a bottle of Blackcurrant Lucozade. "I mean you said it would keep your stress levels down but… …I'm getting _more_ stressed and craving coffee."

"It only works if you have _no caffeine _and caffeine's not just in tea and Coffee Matt" Edward told him with the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Matt stops walking, putting on a face of a child who was told they did something wrong after they thought they got away with it.

"Lucozade has 0.00012% caffeine in it. So you need to stop drinking that too." Edward told him while stopping to turn around and face the Morgan.

"You are joking right? I mean I thought it was bad living without tea and Coffee but without _Lucozade?! _That is just impossible."

"It is not impossible; it just takes some getting used to not have anything carbonated. And if you succeed you will feel so much better about it." Edward said while he started to carry on walking.

"I highly doubt that." Matt muttered under his breath making Edward chuckle slightly.

"And _this _was what you came over here to tell me?" Motioning his head to where Matt had come from.

"No actually. I came here to tell you the latest development in The G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a."

"You found a shorter name for it?" Expectancy litters Edwards's voice.

"No" Matt Rolls his eyes "Anyway I'm sorta starting to like that name you know its sorta…"

"This great development is…"

"Oh yeah. First thing… …Abby's going on a mission."

"Second Thing"

"Joe's going with her." Matt says in a slightly happier voice but there is still something hanging there.

"But…"

"But it's in North Wales."

"Oh." Is all Edward can say to that.

* * *

**Now that was even shorter. But think as you got two in two days it works out fine.**

* * *

**Now it is Half-Term starting Tomorrow but my week-long holiday is very busy with stuff like weddings and scout events and acting events and friend events so I probably am not going to upload. Sorry.**

* * *

**And Looking for a Beta**

* * *

Do YOU have a name for The G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a. as Matt's imagination isn't that good or do you have another Idea? Leave a Review or PM.

* * *

**P.S. Lucozade does contain that much caffeine! (Per 380ml)**


	3. The GAaJTWGCaK Gets Going!

**Mornin'. Don't worry I say that all the time.**

**I saw the other Half of Confused-Umbrella, Georgina, but… …Ya know…**

**Midway through half-term now and I went trick-or-treating for the first time! Yeh at 13. Other than that and calling a fire Peggy-Sue not doing much. Got new books. So…**

* * *

**=-89999999999999999999999999ii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i99999iiiiiiii56[-p999999999eeeeeeeee3 **

******Just as that random typing was not mine neither is the copyright stupid sister cat **(called Trix)****** of my cat** (called Bella) (Making Bellatrix)

* * *

"Eyem surrey Mies bua eye thig-ka tha' yav go't Te ron persuon"

"EDWARD WHAT ON EARTH DOES THAT MEAN?!" Matt whisper shouts into Edwards coms.

"Excuse me?" Abigail Cameron (or Carla Moonsworth for her mission), one of the targets in the G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K, asked Townsend, clearly unable to understand the slang and dialect he was using.

"Eye saeyed tha eyem noar owh u saeyed eye was" Edward said, slightly regretting the fact he was using regional language from a place the _other side of Great Brittan_.

* * *

And this is where we might need to backtrack slightly…

…We left you last time with Matt delivering the news to Edward that Abby and Joe were going on a mission in North Wales.

Unfortunately Matt could not leave Rachel so only Edward went to follow them.

Fortunately they have coms units that worked across the ocean.

Unfortunately they had no disguise. So Abby Recognised Edward and called out his name.

Leading on to where we are now…

* * *

"Carla who's this?" Joseph Solomon (or James Jackson) asked coming up behind Abby.

"I don't know James I can't understand him very well."

"An ya've-uenkt askid Mei" Edward reminded them.

"I think we'd better get on with what we were doing ah Carla?" Joe said straining his voice to say _Mission Abby, Mission_.

"Yes James." And with that they started to walk away to get lost in the gaggle of tourist who visited Caernarfon Castel.

"Vell ha've a' gou-d tyhmie ften" Edward told them good bye patting Abby's arm, secretly placing a recording devise on her.

"I think you scared them." Matt told him through coms once they had gone

"Well I got a recorder on Abby."

"What language were you speaking?"

"Changing the subject again Morgan?"

"Not answering the question Townsend, and DO NOT CALL ME MORGAN"

"I was speaking English, and we're a bit mardy today."

"That was not English, and I'm not mardy."

"It was Lincolnshire English, and you are."

"Who speaks Lincolnshire English, and no I'm not."

"People from Lincolnshire, and yes you are."

"So Lincolnshire's like a state, and no I'm not."

"Lincolnshire is a county, and yes you are."

"You do realise we are having two conversations at once here."

"Yes and you just changed the subject or should I say subjects"

"Erh…"

* * *

**I speak like that a bit… …(I'm a Lincolnshire yellowbellie unlike Georgina, she comes from Leicestershire) …It's actually relatively simple to understand…**

* * *

**MENTIONS!**

Swiftluver101-** I know it's you even though you didn't sign in. and regrettably No to both your questions. *sad face***

TheGhostOfTheFuture- **If you can then you can…**

Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me- **That name Idea is brill. **

**Going on Pottermore now… ...So glad it automatically signs me in…**

**Oh and Thank you for **those who Followed** and/or **Favorited** and all those lot, give yourselves a pat on the back!**

* * *

Ideas anyone? story Ideas? Ideas For Improvement? Ideas?


	4. A new Member

**Sorry I've not uploaded for a bit, Various sorta pointless reasons when added together make something bigger.**

**Now I give you this... Short I know... ...but...**

* * *

DISCLAMER:  J'ai n'aime pas own the thing so disclaimed

* * *

'Matt what are you doing up here?'

'Nothing Rachel.' Matt shouted down the ladder, scrambling over the equipment to find the dust sheet.

'Well do you have to do _nothing_ in the attic?' His Fiancé's (-who coincidently was Abby's sister-) voice told him she was going to get an answer.

'Umm yeh the… ..I think the cobwebs add a… …that special touch.'

'Or does it make cross-Atlantic comns unit I made in sophomore year work better.'

'That too.' He cringed while saying, 'You're right behind me aren't you.'

'Yes.' Rachel said putting her cold hands on his shoulders.

Matt knew he couldn't win this war so he patted down the space next to him.

'Who are talking too?' Rachel asked while one hand fiddled with her device, the other tapping away on Matt.

Matt just pouted at her. So Rachel pouted back, not as well as Matt though - no-one could beat him. So he pouted a bit more. Then she changed her pout to a smirk and moved her ice-cold hand up to the nape of his neck.

'Edward Townsend.' Matt finally squeaked when her hand was half way up his neck.

Rachel dropped her hand in surprise, giving Matt the opportunity to rub it back to a nice temperature. 'Why?'

Matt just handed her the folder labelled **"THE G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K."**

* * *

'You know Matt would never off been able to live without caffeine.'

'Well I know that now.' Edward's voice came to Rachel through the comns.

'Well I find it a bit strange that it's you and Matt who are doing this.'

'Well I find it a bit strange that Joe Solomon has glasses on at the moment.'

'Well I find it a bit strange that they were sent on an observation mission.'

'Well I find it a bit strange that Abby just skipped past me with a bottle of shampoo and a chicken in her hand.'

'Well I find it a bit strange that you don't have a camera out and are taking pictures for my blackmail collection.'

'Well I find it a bit strange how you two a conversation begin with the same first sentence.' Matt decided to tell them looking at Rachel sternly.

'_Could you pass me that box of cereal sir I can't reach it' _the voice of a little old woman came through the comns.'

'Welcome to the Get-Abby-and-Joe-Together-Without-Getting-Caught-and-Killed operation! Operative Cameron…'

* * *

**So basically Rachel Joined. See how I need Ideas and a Beta? DO YOU! As I have NO ideas for the next chapter (Well I have one but it's very bad) so... ...You want update, I want Ideas. I think we could make this work...**

* * *

The Reviewer spotlight

**Thanks to the following**

Ktclaire99

Zach-Goode's **(ignore the space**) -Girl. **(Ignore the space)** xxx **(It thought it was a website)**

PrettyLittleNinja

ZAMMIEwithabitofJAMMIE

**What Edward said in the Last chapter is on le PROFILE**

* * *

**And as an added addition anyone... ... interested in voting on le POLL en le PROFILE**


	5. Caffeine story line continues

**November-Febuary? I know I haven't updated in months, Kill me! Atualy don't Haymich'll give you Jam... (Don't ask)**

**Now I'm not gonna babble this ain't a Drabble but Thanks for reviewing and all the signing in and typing and pressing stuff stuff. Thank you very much *starts singing that then has to slap herself to stop***

**Now (Hehe I've started all of these with NO) for you two who gave idea's last chapter (you know who you are) (if you can remember that far back) give yourself a form of confection and a pat on the back. I will use the idea's in due time...**

**Now... over 500 words... Hehe... Hehe *evil laugh***

Now Haymich enters "DO YOU WANT JAM?!" he shouts. ***silent* **Haymich leaves...

* * *

"Good morning Abby! Nice of you to join me in the world of the conscience." _Why does Joe have to be soooooo happy in the morning? _Abby Cameron thought to herself. "Mission Today, Mission Today…." Joe actually **sang** to himself as he **skipped** around their little one bed hotel room. Not going to say how embarrassing _that _was.

"Joe...?"

"Yesssssssssssssssssss?" He said leaning towards her.

"Did I die last night and wake up today in a parallel universe?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway you have been on missions before with me and you should know that this is what I'm like in the morning of said missions. You'd be a bad spy if you didn't know that!"

At the end of his short rant Joe was sat on the bed an attempting to file his nails. Attempting being the main word in that sentence as he had an unfortunate habit of biting his nails. Giving up he threw the file into his empty coffee mug.

"_That is why I wake up early and change the coffee for Decaff…" _Abby whispered into the pillow.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Go away"

"Okay" With that he walked away into the hotel corridor, not before opening the window though.

* * *

Joe saw Abby (or as he should say _Carla_) talking to someone who looked strangely familiar…

"Carla who's this?" He asked coming up behind her.

"I don't know James I can't understand him very well." She said with a pout-ish smirk. How a smirk can be pout-ish Joe will **never **know.

"An ya've-uenkt askid Mei" The Stranger said. Joe believed then that the morning caffeine must have had some effect on him, he knew no-one who spoke like that.

"I think we'd better get on with what we were doing ah Carla?" _Yes Abby… Only you can mess up on such a simple take photo's mission _He said then thought.

"Yes James."

They then started to walk off but the man said "Vell ha've a' gou-d tyhmie ften" and patted Abby on the arm.

"Did you…" They said at the same time

"Townsend right?" Abby said in a bit of a Daze.

"Well he's English"

"Was he?"

"Yeh…"

* * *

**The G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K. REPORT**

BY OPERATIVES; MORGAN, TOWNSEND and CAMERON

OBJECTIVES:

The aim of the mission was to get subject SOLOMON and subject CAMERON (not to be confused with _operative _CAMERON, they are sisters) to realise they are attracted to each other and engage in a relationship of some kind.

Operative MORGAN could also come up with a shorter name for the mission

REPORT SO FAR:

So far operative TOWNSEND had followed the subjects on their surveillance mission in Wales for two days.

All he had seen was them acting like good spies, so technically they look perfectly normal. A normal couple. However much too operative MORGAN's dismay all they did was link arms and hold hands, occasionally whispering to each other (about the mission) so she had no blackmail.

Operative MORGAN learned that almost every fizzy drink has caffeine in it so if he went on a caffeine-free diet he could only have sprite… Operative TOWNSEND also learned it was not clever to try and convince him to go on said diet in the first place.

* * *

**As I say no babble today... EXCEPT ANT AND DEC'S SATURDAY NIGHT'S TAKEAWAY HAS RETURNED FOR 7 WEEKS!**

* * *

_**Now the most important part...**_

The question

HOW ARE JOE AND ABBY ACTUALLY GOING TO GET TOGETHER?


	6. Pictures, Daffodils and Typing

**So... I'M BACK. back from the future.**

**Sorry, I've started to quote BTTF way to much... It's not healthy with the amount of Simpsons I watch as well.**

**I don't want to go on in an A/N with reasons (I know Gasp)**

* * *

gap

gap

gap

gap

gap

gap

* * *

**However (gap got your attention) we must give thanks to everyone who presses the buttons to review and favorite ect.**

**Though a very super-duper-uber big **THANK YOU **must be given to one person who know means WE HAVE A PLOT LINE.****  
**

**So a special thanks to the one and only incredible**

_ZAMMIEwithabitofJAMMIE_

* * *

'Cath?'

'That's me Rachel.' The looming silhouette in the doorway said calmly and collectedly.

'What do you want?' Rachel asked cautiously. With Matt and Edward out doing something, what that something was she could never guess, she was here alone and whenever Cath came she liked to have an audience.

'To pay you back for Rio.' Cath replied dropped her umbrella and entered the house.

'That was years ago.'

'I know,' Cath sat down on Rachel's sofa, 'That's the problem.'

'Okay. Why did you come when I was alone?'

'Why you scarred of me Rachel?' Her statement earned her a glare. 'No, it's just Mathew doesn't need to know.'

'Know what?'

'Your potential blackmail on Abby I'm giving you.'

'This is what you've come in the pouring rain to give me blackmail on Abs?'

'Well you can hardly get it yourself can you now? It's basically just pictures; I think there's one mission report. It's all top quality, all how she's messed up in some sort of hilarious way. She could be a comedian your sister.'

'And all I have to do is say were even for Rio?'

'Yep.' Cath said waving a think envelope in front of her.

'Were even.'

* * *

'Why am I here Matt?' Edward asked his other stall partner.

'Because we can share the amount of work and it looks creepy when it's only one guy selling stuff.'

'We're selling Daffodils Matt, Daffodils. Anyone and everyone will always look daft selling daffodils.'

'Are you the disrespecting daffodils Townsend?' Matt asked him while giving a woman her change.

'This is a craft market Morgan.'

'When doing surveillance it helps to blend in, you should know that.'

'When have you ever seen two grown men sell daffodils in a craft market?'

'I've never been to a craft market. Or any sort of market actually.'

'You're joking me right.'

'Nope, next customers yours.'

'What are we even observing Matt?'

Matt just looked at him, smirked and shrugged.

* * *

Siting at her desk in the CIA, Abby was typing. It was yet again another mission report. Yet another mission report from a mission with Joe. It was the report from Caernarfon. Sighing Abby picked up her phone and called Joe.

'Hey Joe, what accent did that weird guy in Wales have.' She said as soon as Joe had picked up.

'Meet me downstairs and we can go out and discuss it.' Was all he said.

'Don't you mean _race_ you downstairs.'

He hung up on her.

* * *

**So I should hopefully upload the next chapter this week (I need to ask G something) as you put up with my absence.**

* * *

Question of the Chapter...

**Have you seen BACK TO THE FUTURE?**

* * *

Disclamer: All copyrighted materials go to their respectful owners

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO **

_ZAMMIEwithabitofJAMMIE_


End file.
